


Kuro Devil

by blxsphemy



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Aoiha - Freeform, Biopunk, Blood, Gore, Lemon, M/M, Reituki, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Smut, Yaoi, aoi - Freeform, bio punk, reita - Freeform, ruki - Freeform, uruha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxsphemy/pseuds/blxsphemy
Summary: "Kuro Devil was perfect, a real human in the eyes of anyone, but in reality he was a monster. A bloodthirsty monster capable of killing the first thing that crossed his path."By the year 2048 two superpowers were still at war after conflicts caused in the 2020s. Blinded by power, they didn't go to great lengths to take the enemy nation to ruin and even exterminate it.It was then Shinji Amano, a curious and mysterious scientist decided to create the perfect creature to destroy his opponent, something that surpassed anything created from the beginnings of mankind. What this scientist didn't tell was that the other nation was also working something as terrible as and not afraid to strike with maximum might.





	1. Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, What's up?  
> My name is Ryuu and I write the GazettE fanfics often 10 years and I decided to post here too.
> 
> I hope you like it and please, be good with me. English isn't my native language and probably this should have many grammatical errors cuz I still don't have a beta reader. :')  
> Have a good reading! ♥

**[I will go to the end world**  
I feel like breaking my head  
Makes me sick. I'm new god  
Come with me  
Are you ready go?]

  
_― DEATHGAZE - Creature_   


  
**~Amano's POV~**   
  
At last my work was done, a real war against the damn United States of America and it was about to end... Now they were no match for us since I built a real killing machine that surpassed in many characteristics the poor human race . A species affectionately nicknamed by me by Kuro Devil.   
  


Something like "black demon."   
  


Kuro Devil was perfect, a real human in the eyes of anyone, but in reality he was a monster. A bloodthirsty monster capable of killing the first thing that crossed his path.   
  


I made a point of creating only one creature, as we were in the testing phase, one man. In the future, I imagined myself creating a series of them and would put the world in order and would end all the problems that beset the planet.   
  


My newest project was blond, had brown eyes and a white band adorned his nose, hiding his face a little and leaving him half expressionless. Fleshy, inviting lips, medium height, a slim body with muscles developed without exaggeration... He was very handsome for human standards of beauty and I bet any human would be interested in his features.   
  


The tests were already completed, my Kuro Devil could be awakened and I'd gain billions with my new murderous invention. The first time he would open his eyes to the world, his world... And he'd act of his own volition.   
  


Kuro Devil wasn't a android as many thought, but a human physically, of course. I had created step by step his body, detail by detail... System by system until forming the apparently human monster with killer instinct that was lying on the stretcher in front of me.   
  


I turned off the devices that monitored his vital signs, and in a few seconds his eyes opened without expression, staring at the ceiling first, soon fixing on mine and he raised an eyebrow.   
  


"Welcome to life... Ryo"   
  


The Kuro Devil sat stared at the place and looked at me with a strange feature. I was already on alert. If he wanted to attack me, dozens of security guards would come in through the door behind me and it wouldn't do him any good, or would it?   
  


Nah... Ryo was a thousand times better than any human and would kill all the security guards who dared to get in there in a matter of seconds.   
  


"New life?" He wanted to know a little confused and I nodded. " What year are we, sir?"   
  


"Amano. Shinji Amano. We are in 2048 and your name is Suzuki Ryo, 26 years old and was created by me."   
  


"How was someone like me created for something insignificant as you?"   
  


"You should learn to speak with the one who created you, Kuro Devil." I said naturally and he sighed low.   
  


"Kuro Devil? What the hell is that name? Do me a favor..."   
  


"You're too rude, Ryo. I didn't think you would be like this." I got a clipboard and started jotting down some data, any information about him was extremely welcome and important. Ryo still watched the lab with some curiosity, attentive to every object, every note, every shape. "Looks like you liked it a lot here, huh?"   
  


"Strange place", he said as he got off the stretcher. "I'm hungry."   
  


"Save your hunger for later, there are many people that you can eat out there."

  
I dropped the clipboard and opened a refrigerator, took out five pockets of blood from there and placed them on the counter in front of him, and he frowned.   
  


"Blood?" Ryo raised an eyebrow, looking at me strangely. "Do I chug blood?"   
  


"Yes, you drink blood and eat human flesh. Some problem?"   
  


"What the fuck am I? A vampire? You suck at me..."   
  


"You're a Kuro Devil."   
  


"Okay... I know I'm that "Kuro Devil", but what the hell I do?"   
  


"You kill. Kill as well as anyone Ryo, maybe you're a new supernatural creature. 

 

A monster, something that defies all human laws and principles."   
  


"Beautiful words Amano-san, I liked it... Now give me this here."   
  


The blond pulled the other blood bags from my hand and opened each with his teeth, sipping the red liquid quickly. Soon, a fair amount of empty purses were at his side and he seemed desperate for more.   
  


"Wow... That's good!" he grinned, his teeth completely stained with blood that also ran down his chin, reaching the neck and staining the hospital clothes. "I want more."   
  


"The blood is running out..."   
  


"It doesn't matter! I want this shit right now and you better give it to me or whoever dies here is you!"   
  


I went to the refrigerator and threw some bags at him that caught them in the air, attacking everything. I was impressed by his speed and thirst ... He finished feeding himself a few minutes later and glared at me with a confused look. Then I took two handcuffs from the strongest ones there, it was time to transport him.   
  


"Ryo, can you do me a favor?"   
  


"It depends ..." he mumbled. - What you want?   
  


"You will be transported to another room where you will be at rest and observation. Could you help me out of here?"   
  


"Yep!" And the smile on his lips surprised me, but I didn't show it. It was clear he wanted to know what was out there, but it was still early. "When will I leave this place?"   
  


"Right now, I just need to put the handcuffs on."   
  


"Hm ..." He looked thoughtful, but he approached me, extending his wrists in my direction. "Why the handcuffs Amano-san?"   
  


"Well ... You're a little dangerous, and we do not want to get caught up in anything, let alone get people to hurt you."   
Ryo was being too understanding, which was odd.   
  


"Ah! Fine with me, you can handcuff me now."   
  


The Kuro Devil smiled from ear to ear and his eyes had a strange glow, I was alert in case he attacked me. I put the two cuffs on his wrists and wiped the rest of the blood that was on his body. I called two security guards who quickly entered and picked up Ryo, disappearing with him down the long corridor.   


  
**～＊＊＊～  
**

****  
~Suzuki's POV~  
  
I wasn't human.  
  


Had I been raised in the laboratory ?! Fucking hell, that was so weird! They were looking at me with what?   
  


Amano still had said that I was a new creature, a species called Kuro Devil... But what the hell is a Kuro Devil? I still couldn't understand.   
  


That guy must be some crazy scientist with nothing to do... He couldn't even explain what the fuck I was. The craziest thing about it was that I drank blood, but I wasn't a vampire.   
  


Amano said I was dangerous to humans, but what did I really know?   
  


When he said that I'd go to another room to stay in observation, I couldn't help but I wanted to get a way out of that hospital. I let him handcuff me and smile like a gentle person that I wasn't, since I'm not a person, let alone gentle.   
  


Two brutes walked into the lab and dragged me down a huge corridor that never stopped and that was starting to irritate me.   
  


"Hey, friends... Where am I going?"   
  


"Shut up, freak." one of them grunted and I snorted as we walked. They dragged me so hard I barely had time to put my feet right on the floor.   
  


"Fuck, does this corridor never end up? I'm tired of walking!"   
  


"I told you to be silent, freak!" One of them stopped to hit me and it made my blood boil.   
  


Automatically I tore off the handcuffs and stepped over the man on my left side holding him to the wall before digging my teeth into his neck, delighting me once more with the taste of blood.   
  


He screamed louder and louder, and that only helped me push my teeth into his skin. The other tried to get me off his mate, hit punches and other blows in vain, which encouraged me to drink more.   
  


After sucking up the amount I felt enough to satisfy myself, I moved away from the lifeless body and turned in the direction of him. Was I really able to do that?   
  


"Dude, I'm crazy..." I said a little in shock as I saw the man standing there and laughing as he stared at the other. "Your turn buddy".   
  


Apparently I did things by instinct without realizing my own actions. And that was cool.   
  


I also made my way to the other security, dropping it only when I realized he was dead. Their blood stained the floor, the white walls of the hospital, and the ridiculous jumpsuit I wore. If I would leave, I urgently needed clothes that were... decent.   
  


I continued walking through that deserted floor and opened the door of any room and entered. I spotted a patient in bed with several tubes in his body attached to the machines and a closet by the window. I walked up to it and opened, founding a pair of thick black jeans, sneakers that coincidentally served me, a leather jacket and a red T-shirt. I put on everything and left that hallway as fast as I could before wiping the blood on my face.   
  


As soon as I was released from that hospital and faced the light of day, I sighed happily. Only one question ran through my mind: Where would I go?   
  


**～＊＊＊～**

****  
~Matsumoto's POV~  
  
"Fuck Taka, let's get out of here! Stop being slow and save those materials fast!"  
  


"Fuck off! It's not my fault if you have ants in the pants to see Sugizo-sensei!"   
  


Kouyou was a little fag that I considered as my best friend since I was a brat, the blond had a fall the size of the Grand Canyon by our music teacher, Sugizo. I thought that was very ridiculous since he would never go to bed with him and would only be in the dream and bathroom moans.   
  


Yes, I was a "bad" friend, I liked to put my little bff down when he talked about the music teacher. I was just helping, putting the truth inside that dreamy little head. And sparing me from having to give my friend a shoulder if he came crying for me.   
  


I finished storing my materials and saw the blond fagot disappear into the crowd of students, running to the school parking lot to see the teacher. I don't know why he did it all cuz he just looked at him and nothing else. That would become obsession...   
  


I shrugged and put on the headphones, going as calmly as I could to the parking lot where the blond was already, drooling over the man who wasn't even good. I pulled him through the bag, dragging him away.   
  


"Now I'm in a hurry, let's get out of here."   
  


My name is Matsumoto Takanori, aka Ruki and let's say I walk 20 of the 24 hours stuck in that blond there, the Kouyou or Uruha. We considered ourselves brothers, he practically lived in my house for the many times he visited me. I really liked him.   
  


I felt his hand pull at my ear and I screamed shocking, drawing the attention of others around me.   
  


"That hurts!" I widened that disgrace yesterday, damn it! Get your hand out, it hurts! Fuck, Kou! Let go of my ear, will you?" I did the best hangdog look as I was dragged and he let go of my ear. I tapped his hand.   
  


"Why did you drag me away, you sucker?"   
  


"You look at him all day... I was in a hurry."   
  


"Hurry of what, Takanori?!" He folded his arms across his chest and I shrugged. I didn't have to give him any satisfaction, now...   
  


"I'm hungry! Oh, you know what? Go fuck yourself!"   
  


I started to walk fast, leaving him behind, Kouyou sometimes irritated me. I picked up my cell phone and started walking faster, changing music in the process. I barely noticed when I bumped into someone and my precious iPhone 37 plus fell to the floor.   
  


Fuck.   
  


Fuck...   
  


Fuck, my cell phone!   
  


My precious iPhone 37 plus, which I was still paying in 48 times!!!   
  


"Damn! You don't look the way you do, don't you?" I shouted to the unhappy man and knelt, gathering the scraps that had been scattered on the concrete. I just needed to cry...   
  


"Sorry, you were running and..."   
  


I raised my face to look at the bastard and put a kick in his mouth, but stopped short and fuck... Wow, what a man! What a hot face was that ?! At that moment I even forgot my cell phone.   
  


"Oh, forget the bump. I'm fine..." I giggly, trying to throw my charm on him. "What's your name?"   
  


"You can call me Reita." He remarked earnestly, and I shivered in that voice.   
  


"It's a pleasure, Rei..." I smirked, a little hypnotized with such beauty. "I 'm Ruki."   
  


That hair, the look of a bad boy, plus that body... I'd to fuck with that hot blond guy! And that piece of cloth? I didn't know why, but it didn't matter, that guy was hot, oh he was.   
  


I go hard on it? Nah...   
  


He was very close to me, he was also blond, wore some black and very stylish clothes like mine and was much prettier.  Okay, I know it's hard for me to admit the mysterious blonde was cuter than me, but if it was true, I had to accept it. Being good or not.   
  


"Taka... Let's go." I barely noticed Kouyou was on my side when I heard his voice and I raised a hand in the air, interrupting him.   
  


"Shut up, Kou. Hm... Do you live around here, Rei?"   
  


"I... I live. He smiled at me and I knew that kind of smile. It was an interested smile and that was good. "I have to go now. We'll see around... Ruki-san."   
  


No, masterpiece! Don't go away!   
  


I watched Reita move away and soon Kouyou decided to open his mouth, a little amazed.   
  


"What was that man, Taka?"   
  


"You can take your eyes off him, you blond loo. Reita is mine, only mine.   
  


"Ever interested in the band-in-the-face-man? Oh no, Taka! Leave him to me!"   
  


"I would never leave. You don't seem to handle..." I grinned. "Dream with Sugizo-sensei every night."   
  


He said he lived nearby, considering the city wasn't small, I was sure to see him again. I knew that look, Reita was going to look for me.


	2. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good reading!

__

**[I must bloody love me**  
You must bloody love me  
I'm just bloody, like dis funny  
I must bloody love me  
You must bloody love me]

  
  
_― DEATHGAZE - Blood_   


  
**~Suzuki's POV~**   
  
Meeting that little guy on the street only added to my desire to kill, my veins were dry, and I needed blood again. What the fuck was that? Would I have to feed myself every five minutes ?!   
  
I began to walk aimlessly until the number of people on the street was zero and I decided to invade a house with a beautiful facade and seemed to be empty. My silent footsteps led me down the hallway until I was mistaken when I heard a voice singing in the kitchen.   
  
I walked even more quietly, whoever it was wouldn't hear my footsteps and I leaned against the doorframe, watching him. He was about the same height as me, his dark hair and slightly curling down to his shoulders. His smile was cute, especially the dimples. He was preparing something and the smell didn't please me in any way.   
  
"You should learn how to cook, man-" The dark haired man jumped in fright and uttered a shout, finally turning to me and turning off the stove. I laughed, but then I closed my face.   
  
"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?!"   
  
"Your house? From today you will not need it anymore cuz it will be mine and where you will not need it..."   
  
He didn't seem to understand as he frowned and continued to stare at me as he waited for more answers.   
  
"If you don't disappear from my house now I swear I'll call the police and you'll pay for it!"   
  
"As if the police were to take care of me ..." I laughed again and he froze when knew I wasn't joking. Very well.   
  
"Look... There is a suitcase with pendants and all kinds of jewelry in my room. Take everything and leave here please... Leave me alone, I just ask..."   
  
"Oh, that sounds good, but I don't want your jewelry or personal belongings."   
  
"You d-don't want?" I wanted to laugh at the confused face of that idiot, watching the attentive eyes for something that would help him escape. I denied it, grinning.   
  
"No, I want your life."   
  
He dropped the apron after thinking too much and came running with everything in my direction in order to pass. I gave him space and he ran off and screamed all over the house without stopping. I also gave him a little time to try to escape, but soon I ran after him and overtook the cook, standing in front of him. He froze.

  
It was cool to test the humans...   
  
"I advise you to go back to the kitchen, silent and without any joke."   
  
We went back to the kitchen and I told him to sit on the counter, I opened a drawer, and found several knives of different cuts. He was paralyzed, or rather terrified.   
  
"What's your name?" I asked, still looking in fascination at the cut-up objects.   
  
"Y-Yutaka... Go away!"   
  
"No." I grinned again. "I like here, you have a beautiful house."   
  
"For God's sake, drop that knife! What do you want to do?!"   
  
"What do you think someone like me would do with an object like that in my possession? I'll cut you to pieces and use it on your bad food to show you who really cooks." His dark round eyes widened and he began to cry.   
  
"You're crazy!" Don't kill me, please... I beg you!   
  
"Not crazy, I'm sick, yeah. Now if you will... I have to taste your flesh and get rid of anything that reminds you."   
  
"Your... Your monster!" It was lovely to see him crying like that, knowing that his life would end there, in that kitchen.   
  
"Yes... I'm a monster, now complain to that stupid scientist for creating something he didn't even know how to control."   
  
"Scientist? Created? Did you happen to get high?! The confusion in his eyes was so satisfying.   
  
"Do you think someone like me would be human, Yutaka?" My eyes flushed red and I showed my sharp teeth in a menacing gesture. "Now you can understand, but what's up? Do you still have that stupid question in your mind? Are you afraid of dying?" I smiled, sliding the knife lightly down his white neck. He trembled and cried even more. "Don't feel like that Yukkun, This will pass..."   
  
I pushed the knife across his throat and the blood began to squirm everywhere, even on my face. His eyes were open as wide as they could, his lungs were still searching for oxygen as he choked on his own blood... In less than two minutes the brunet fell dead on the cold floor.   
  
"Rest in peace, Yukkun."   
  
I knelt down in front of the bloodied body and jerked the knife from his throat. I dragged him through the house into the bathroom, took off his clothes and turned on the shower, starting to bathe him. Nothing better than cleaning the food before you prepare it, right?   
  
When the work was done, I dragged him back through the kitchen and threw it on the counter, taking several knives and putting him on top of his body.

  
I took a knife with the larger blade and opened its belly removing the intestines, stomach and many other organs that were there, the scent of blood making me go crazy...   
  
An hour later, Yutaka was already in pieces. I picked the best parts and mixed it up with that awful food trying to improve it somehow.   
  
While my possible lunch was getting ready, I went up the stairs and went into her room until it was cool. I decided to open the wardrobe and smiled when I saw in front of me. Their clothes were similar to the ones I wore, I wasn't going to get rid of them. Then I saw a black bag on the bottom of the furniture and opened it, finding jewelry... Many jewels... I could use some and sell others who knows...   
  
I also checked his documents and it was with surprise that I discovered that Yutaka was alone. Thank goodness, so I wouldn't have to worry about third parties missing or coming to visit him.   
  
I dropped everything there and went downstairs, I would have plenty of time to look at the house and it things later. I went into the kitchen and turned off the stove taking a bowl and chopsticks, at least the smell was good. I served a good amount and sat at the table, what name would I give for an exotic dish like that?   
  
How about dimples stew?   
  
I laughed loudly, throwing the chopsticks in a corner and attacked the bowl, hungry. A few seconds later after eating the first few pieces, I threw the dishes on the floor, listening to the chinese pottery break into several pieces and I spat non-stop.   
  
"What the fuck is that?! And I thought human flesh was extremely good. You're disgusting, Yutaka!"    
  
A disgust! Argh! What a terrible fucking taste!   
  
I took the bones and other unusable parts, photographs, documents, and anything that reminded me of the dimpled, and carried it into the front yard, setting it on fire.   
  
The stinking black smoke became present and soon I saw that little man with his blond friend stand in the house next door.   
  
"Reita?" He frowned in surprise and I smiled.   
  
"Hello, Ruki-san."   
  
"What are you doing in Yutaka's house?"   
  
"Hm... He just sold the house for me. I am the new owner now."   
  
"How strange, he didn't tell me anything about it... But okay! I'm your new neighbor!"   
  
Oh, so he lived there? My new neighbor... Interesting.   
  
"Oh really?" I feigned surprise and he nodded. "I'd like to have you as a neighbor, Ruki-san."   
  
"Ah yes! It will be fun, don't you think?"   
  
"Of course." He grinned mischievously and his eyes went to the fire on the lawn.   
  
"What are you doing burning trash in the yard? There's an incinerator nearby, you could take your things there and burn them."   
  
"Oh, sorry." I pretended. "I'll throw those things away, I didn't mean to." I extinguished the fire with the hose and he shook his head. The smile caught in those pink lips.   
  
"You seem to be a very interesting and entertaining person, Rei... I like you."   
  
"I don't look interesting, I am." I went straight, not paying attention, since I was busy putting out those flames.   
  
"Hm... We have a convinced neighbor here. I need to come in now, I'll see you later."   
  
"See you. " The blond walked into the house next door with his friend and closed the door.   
  
Humans couldn't hide what they felt, it was as plain as day that the little one wanted something with me and it would be very exciting to play with him a little bit...

**Author's Note:**

> Approved? Are you curious? I promise not to delay with the next one.  
> See you! ♥


End file.
